Computer-based tools are available for providing users wish predictions, in the digital domain, about the results of an actual procedure that will affect the physical appearance of a subject. For example, software is available for enabling a subject to visualize how they might look if they were to undergo a particular cosmetic procedure, in order to help the subject decide whether and how to proceed.
One type of computer-based tool enables a user to apply basic global smoothing to an input digital image of the subject's face with a view to enabling the subject to see how the subject might look with, fewer wrinkles. Such a tool is known to be used in the publishing industry for removing facial blemishes from photographs prior to publication, rather than as a precursor to an actual physical procedure.
Unfortunately, basic computer-based smoothing techniques such as global removal of high frequency components from an image of the subject can produce effects in the digital domain that differ significantly from what are to be the actual results of physical procedures. For example, such basic smoothing techniques do not take into account that wrinkles in different regions of a patient's face have respective different patterns and characteristics. Subjects can be reluctant to proceed with a physical procedure when the digital domain predictions as to the outcomes of the procedure do trot correlate well with actual physical outcomes. For those that do proceed, the risk of disappointment due to the disparities is high.
Other methods for providing predictions as to what a person will look like under particular conditions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,290,252 to Demirli et el. discloses a method and system for simulating the progress or worsening of facial skin features that contribute to the overall look and condition of the skin. Demirli et al. propose to use two close-up photographs of the lace: one captured with a digital camera in standard white light, and the other captured with the same camera in UV light. These images are processed to simulate the progress or worsening of the major skin features, such as hyperpigmented spots, wrinkles and small texture features.
White methods have been proposed for providing predictions about the results of an actual procedure, improvements are desirable.